This invention relates to stake-like articles and more particularly, to a unique identifying stake formed from a thin, flexible material and adapted for insertion into a soil mixture.
Heretofore, various forms of identifying stakes have been proposed. The stakes have been employed to identify a particular plant or seed imbedded within the soil mixture or growing therefrom. Primarily, these stakes are used at the retail sales level and have imprinted thereon the basic information relevant to the identity of the particular plant or seed contained in the plant pot. For example, a full color picture of the plant in a flowering condition may be imprinted on the main portion of the stake. Generally, further information concerning proper spacing, light requirements, the particular purpose for which the plant is generally employed and the plant's or seedling's moisture requirements must be omitted due to space limitations. It would be highly desirable to provide a particular location on the stake at which pricing information may be imprinted as well as detailed cultural instructions, light needs, spacing of plants, moisture requirements, etc. Such stakes with the above information imprinted thereon would reduce the frequency with which a retail sales clerk will be required to answer customer questions concerning the specific plants identified by the stakes.
The various stakes heretofore proposed have generally taken the shape of an elongated, flat member terminating at one end in a sharp projection. Also, such stakes have been stamped from polymeric material such as polyvinyl chloride, polystyrene, and so on. Since such material is relatively flexible, the stake must be relatively thick to provide the desired degree of rigidity to permit insertion into the soil. This naturally significantly increases the cost of such stakes. Further, such prior stakes, sometimes of triangular configuration or smoothly tapered, do not resist removal from the soil. Therefore, either deliberately or through mistake, the various identifying stakes may be easily transferred from one pot to another so as to incorrectly identify the particular plant or seedling as well as the price therefor. In use outdoors, such stakes are easily inadvertently removed and lost.
A need, therefore, exists for a stake which may be formed from a flexible, polymeric material having a reduced thickness than heretofore possible to thereby decrease the cost of manufacture while still providing sufficient rigidity for insertion into the soil. Also, a need exists for an identifying stake of this type which will resist removal from the soil after insertion. Also, a need exists for a stake which provides more room for specific detailed information about the related plant.